pokemonbattleadventuresfandomcom-20200213-history
Hayden's Swampert
'''Hayden's Swampert' was Hayden's first Hoenn Pokemon and is his strongest and powerful partner. Swampert is considered his "Champion" Pokemon due to their three-year training course together in the Hoenn region.'' History In Hoenn Swampert was once a Mudkip in RSE01 where it was sent out by Hayden to save Professor Birch from a wild Zigzagoon attack. Afterwards, they became good friends and was chosen as his Starter Pokemon. The two then started toward Oldale Town to train for the Pokemon League. Hayden and Mudkip both shared a bond for both battles and friendship, so they made a pact to keep training until they could become strong as Champions. During their travels through Hoenn, they managed to train hard when going against strong trainers like Hayden's dad, the Petalburg Gym Leader, who easily defeats them in a Gym battle with Vigoroth. Mudkip learned Mud-Slap by the time they lose. Out in the wild at Route 104, they managed to battle a strong Taillow which helped Hayden capture it in the process. Later, they did some special training and Mudkip managed to learn Take Down and used this to add their strengths in battles against a trainer's Gulpin, Ralts, Wurmple, and Geodude. In the Petalburg Woods, a trainer's package was stolen by a team of villianous trainers named Jerry and Marty who were part of Team Magma. After Mudkip and his friends defeated them and got the package back, the duo have been trying to steal him ever since. In their very first Hoenn Gym battle in Rustboro City, Hayden battled against Roxanne. Mudkip manages to battle and defeat Roxanne's Geodude after Seedot lost. He then battled against her Nosepass which used Zap Cannon despite Mudkip not being part Ground-type either. He then evolved into a Marshtomp in the aftermath, learning Mud Shot to multiple times to freeze Nosepass in its place and defeats it with a Water Gun, winning Hayden the Stone Badge. Marshtomp never stopped looking for more ways to battle with Hayden. When earning thei badge, they encounter a trainer named Darren who has a Treecko. Marshtomp battled the Treecko and used his defense and attack to dodge and counter the Wood Gecko's Grass-type attacks. But after it evolved into Grovyle, he was then defeated when it got hit by a powerful Leaf Blade. At the Dewford Town Gym battle against Brawly, Marshtomp went up against Brawly's Hariyama. Despite being stronger, they managed to defeat him with a quick Arm Thrust. Brawly told Hayden to teach Marshtomp stronger attacks and went trainning. The two trainer hard until the next match when Marshtomp battled Hariyama again. In the battle, he jumped over Hariyama and used Mud Shot on the field to keep Hariyama from trying to run as it tripped everywhere. Marshtomp then uses Foresight to dodge Hariyama's Vital Throw and used Take Down followed by Water Gun that knocked out Hariyama. In Slateport City, he was kidnapped by Team Magma again who disguised themselves as Pokemon massagers. As they kept going, Marshtomp used its Water Gun to make cracks in the dome and escsaped with Mud Shot and then Take Down. When he reunited with its trainer, he, Taillow, Nuzleaf, and Makuhita all defeated the duo and sent them away. Heading to Mauville City, he battles Darre's Grovyle again. They learn that he already earned three badges, including the one from Mauville City. Marshtomp used Foresight again to dodge Grovyle's Leaf Blade, and countered with Mud Shot, injuring Grovyle. But the Wood Gecko knocked him out again despite being stronger since last time. At the Mauville Gym battle, Marshtomp was sent out after Nuzleaf and Wattson's Electrode fainted and battled Manectric. He used all his might to knock his opponent off the field, but was hit by Quick Attack over and over. As Manectric's Quick Attack hit him, Marshtomp activated Torrent and sent out a powerful Water Gun that slams Manectric onto the wall as it was knocked out. Marshtomp had its first battle with a Fire-type when it comes against a girl's Combusken. He nearly dodges Double Kick and takes hits from Fire Spin and Flamethrower altogether. But he manages to have a use of Mud Shot again which knocks Combusken out before he fainted alongside it. He battles a Fire-type again when he faces Flannery's Slugma and Torkoal in their fourth Gym battle in Lavaridge Town. After Hariyama was defeated by Slugma, he manages to weaken Slguma with a Water Gun. He then engages in battle with Torkoal when his Rock Smash did little effort. He is then weakened by Heat Wave until his Torrent became a Muddy Water which knocks out the Coal Pokemon. Marshtomp manages to overcome some battle problems and solves them by awakening his abilities. In his fifth Gym battle at Petalburg City, he battled Vigoroth as soon as Hariyama weakened it. He activated Torrent only this time, he uses Muddy Water on him and summoned a powerful beam of mud and water to defeat it. At the Foretree Gym, he managed to use Foresight while using Mud Shot and did a triple hit on Winona's Skarmory and combined its Water-type abilities with Nuzleaf to do double damage on Tate and Liza's Solrock and Lunatone while using Nature Power and Earthquake, which cancelled out their abilities and won the battle. During the cataclysmic battles with Teams Magma and Aqua, Marshtomp and Hayden fought against their controlled legendary Pokemon. Despite the winning effort, they were being taken down by Groudon's Fissure and Sheer Cold combos. Marshtomp then began to glow and evolved into a Swampert, using Protect to save Hayden and destroys the Red and Blue Orbs with DynamicPunch. In the four rounds of the Ever Grande Battle Tournament of the Pokemon League, Swampert, Swellow, Shiftry, Hariyama, Armaldo, and Dusclops all managed to win in Hayden's battles with countless attacks and allowed him to enter the Semi-Final round against his rival Darren. In the final battle against Sceptile, Swampert managed to use its ultimate power to unleash a barrage of countless attacks while Sceptile did, but they were both equally powerful and Swampert got hit by a SolarBeam. But Swampert activated Torrent and hit a DynamicPunch on the Forest Pokemon. In the aftermath, he used a Muddy Water-DynamicPunch combination and defeated Sceptile, entering the Champion round. At the final round against Steven Stone, he defeats his Aggron and Claydol, and is left as the final Pokemon with Steven's Metagross. using their powerful attacks and strengths, the battle ended in a win for Hayden as he becomes the Seventh Hoenn League Tournament's Champion, earning the rank as champion. Johto Battle Frontier After his win in the Hoenn League three years later, fifteen-year-old Hayden decides to enter the Hoenn Battle Frontier after meeting with Scott. Hayden took Swampert with him along with Swellow, Shiftry, Hariyama, and a Beldum that Steven sent to him as a 15th birthday present. In Johto, Swampert became friends with a Feraligatr that belonged to Hayden's cousin, Connor, who also won the Johto League. He battled a Kingdra and a Typhlosion with his Metang and both lost, allowing Swampert to learn an unmastered Hydro Pump. In its first battle at the Battle Factory, it fought against Factory Head Noland and his Charizard. Swampert used all of his powerful arsenal of attacks including DynamicPunch, Muddy Water, and Hydro Pump, and won the battle. His second battle was against Pike Queen Lucy's Milotic after Metagross was taken down. He manages to counter some of her attacks including Hydro Pump and Iron Tail. But when the Tender Pokemon used Ice Beam to freeze Muddy Water, Swampert manages to smash it with DynamicPunch, hitting her with the muddy icicles and won by mastering its powerful Hydro Pump. He was later used against Brandon's Regirock during the battle at the Battle Pyramid. In the battle, Swampert manages to use a combination of Hydro Pump and DynamicPunch to distract it and used Earthquake to defeat it. He then battled Registeel and activated Torrent to defeat Registeel with Muddy Water, but fainted in ten seconds. Hayden then left Swampert at the Petalburg Gym to retire and train while he left for Sinnoh. In Sinnoh Swampert was brought back on Hayden's team during the final round of the 4th Sinnoh League Battle Tournament. He battled Riff's Origin Form Giratina and learned Hammer Arm. But the attack was useless due to Giratina being half-Ghost and half-Dragon and was hit by Draco Meteor. The Mud Fish Pokemon the uses a combination of Hydro Pump and Muddy Water to defeat it before losing to Zoroark. Known Moves In Pokemon Emerald